That's My Girl
by sunshineandgunpowder
Summary: While DiNozzo is aboard the USS Ronald Reagan he reflects upon Kate's Death, McGee and Abby's relationship, and his feelings for Ziva. Short One-Shot. Set between Season Five and Six.


**A/N This is just a little one-shot I wrote about a tiny little lapse of time while Tony was aboard the USS Ronald Reagan. Some of Tony's thoughts, stuff like that. Sorry about the long gaps in updating Something Said in Sydney, I'm currently working on the next chapter. Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**~A**

* * *

"Sir, would you like me to get you the case report from the drug investigation you worked last night?" Anthony DiNozzo looked up hazily at the Petty Officer standing in front of him.

"No, I'll work on it tomorrow." he responded.

"Goodnight sir." the Petty Officer walked out of Tony's room.

Tony looked up from his desk at the pictures he had hung on the wall. One of Kate, sitting at her desk, sketching a picture. He took the picture just a few days before her death. She never saw it. He liked remembering her this way. She was peaceful when she was drawing, happier. She didn't deserve the ending that she got.

He assumed that any plan she had of dying would be to save the President of the United States. Or Gibbs, of course he knew that any one of his team members would take a bullet for the one and only Leroy Jethro Gibbs. To die as a pawn, in Ari's little game to hurt Gibbs, it just wasn't fair.

But what if it hadn't happened? Tony would have never met Ziva. He would have never found someone he trusts as much as her. He knew they both had trust issues, father issues, really. But maybe that's what made them fall together so easily, as if they were made for each other.

Tony wondered what Ziva was doing at the moment. She had been sent back to Israel. Back to her father. He worried about her, with him. If there was one man he would never trust, it was Eli David. He had seen how much he had hurt Ziva already. For a while he thought she was safe, in the US, with he and Gibbs to protect her.

He had never expected Vance to split them up. To take her away from him. A month ago he thought that he had all the time in the world with her, to tell her how he felt about her, to let things happen naturally, and now he didn't know when or if he would see her again.

He pulled the picture of her off of the wall and held it in his hand. He took it in Los Angeles, before everything happened with Director Shepherd. Before their team was torn apart by their new director, of whom his feelings were too malicious to voice out loud.

Of all the pictures from LA, this one was his favorite. It was not of her in a bikini, near the pool, not of her in the sports car they had rented for their day off, but of her giggling while he did a Matthew Broderick impression after he got her to watch Ferris Bueller's Day Off with him. He made her a list of things that she must do if she wanted to blend in with Americans, but she didn't understand why any of it mattered, so he resolved to explain it to her through movie form, and Ferris Bueller's Day Off was the first that came to mind.

He pinned it back up next to the picture of McGee and Abby sitting next to each other at a bar. He grinned for a moment thinking about those two. When would they realize that they're head over heels for each other?

He set an alarm on his phone to wake him up at five o'clock in the morning. He was getting his stuff together to get ready for bed when he heard his door open.

"Agent DiNozzo, this is Lieutenant Jonathan Cameron, he will be bunking with you for a couple days while he's on board."

"Hey, you can call me Johnny." He smiled at Tony and held out his hand.

Tony shook his hand and replied, "Tony DiNozzo. Nice to meet you."

"I'm just on board for a few days, then I'll be out of your hair. Nice room." He looked around.

"Yeah, um, you can set your bags down right there." Tony pointed towards the chair next to his desk.

"Is this your girl?" Lieutenant Cameron pointed toward the picture of Ziva on his wall.

Tony looked up and smiled faintly.

"Yep, that's my girl."


End file.
